That Girl : Hurts
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Mamori tidak bisa pulang ke alamnya.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? RnR guys! just oneshot!


**That Girl : Hurts**

"Daripada semua ini terus saja.. Lebih baik... Aku.."

"JANGAN! GADIS BODOH!"

**Aku takut..**

**Aku**** sendirian**

**Kenapa?**

**Kenapa tidak ada yang peduli?**

**Padahal aku**** selalu ada di sini**

**Kenapa hanya kau yang peduli dan datang kemari?**

**Apa?**

**Apa yang terjadi?**

**Kenapa aku begitu malang?**

**Kenapa aku selalu harus seperti ini?**

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**  
Eyeshield 21's Fanfict (Oneshot)**

**Youichi Fitria**

"**That Girl : Hurts"**

**Warning**

**.Abal, Lebay, OOC (maybe), tidak memuaskan, chara death, grammar jelek, etc.**

***~iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI~***

_Kenapa?_

_Apa kau tidak mendengar suaraku?_

Sudah seminggu Mamori selalu disini, menjaga tempat hangus dan terbakar ini. Hanya diam dan terdiam, menghilangkan semua kenangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi Mamori tahu itu percuma. Tempat itu sudah hangus, dan tiga hari lalu, baru saja diratakan dengan tanah. Dan akan dibangun lagi bangunan yang baru. Mamori tidak akan pergi dari sana. Ia masih punya kebimbangan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Dialah, Anezaki Mamori, gadis yang kesepian, ditinggal semua, dibenci oleh semua, tidak dipedulikan. Seolah dianggap tidak pernah ada. Apa kau merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan? Mamori menyeringai kecil, mengingat saat-saat itu. Saat-saat yang paling menyedihkan baginya. Ia mencoba melupakan, tapi semua percuma. Begitu pahit, hingga terus-terusan menempel di dalam ingatannya. Percuma. Semua percuma.

_**Crying**_

_**Tears**_

_**Alone**_

_**Angry**_

_**Lonely**_

_**What do you feel, if you here like me?**_

"Tch! Disini ternyata belum dibersihkan," suara pria itu terdengar. Mamori menoleh.

"Yo-youichi-kun!" pekik Mamori.

Ia memanggil pria itu. Pria berambut Spike pirang yang mengetahui semuanya, sebelum ia berada sendiri di tempat ini. Meski memanggil, pria itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Percuma, pria itu tetap saja tidak menoleh sedikitpun, sekencang apapun Mamori memanggilnya.. Mamori mendekatinya, hendak menggapainya, tapi percuma, tangannya _tembus_ begitu saja. Mamori tersentak, ia teringat kalau dia bukan manusia lagi.

Pria berambut spike pirang itu berjongkok, masih ada bekas luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia terdiam di tempat itu beberapa saat. Lalu membuka mulutnya, dengan seringai penyesalan yang tidak biasa ia tunjukkan.

"_Seandainya saat itu kau tidak mati disini.._"

Mamori tersentak. Ia kembali mengulangi semuanya…

***

_**Jangan ingatkan..**_

_**Itu terlalu menyedihkan..**_

_**Terlalu menyakitkan untukku..**_

_**Aku..**_

_**Takut untuk mengingatnya lebih jauh lagi..**_

_Seminggu yang lalu.._

Mamori duduk di kursinya. Terdiam, memandang iri pada teman-temannya. Tidak! Bukan teman, hanya orang yang selalu tidak membutuhkan dirinya, selalu begitu. Selalu saja.

DREETT..

Hiruma Youichi, pria berambut pirang spike itu masuk berjalan memasuki kelas. Menuju kursinya. Hiruma Youichi, memang bukan seseorang yang baik atau spesial. Tapi Mamori rasa, ia menyukai orang ini, orang yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengannya sekalipun. Orang yang Mamori tahu selalu bicara kasar dan menambahkan kata 'sialan' atau 'bodoh' di setiap nama atau sapaan orang.

Mamori memandangi orang itu dengan damai. Rambut pirangnya, mata hijau toska miliknya yang secemerlang emerald, juga jari-jari panjangnya yang dingin. Mamori ingin sekali saja, memegangnya. Memilikinya. Mencium setiap aroma khas dari bagian itu..

"Hei!" seorang wanita menggebrak meja itu, "Ngapain kau memandangi Youichi-kun?"

Mamori memandangi orang itu dengan ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku…"

"Jangan berbohong!" pekiknya tepat di depan wajah Mamori, "Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kalau kau mendekati atau mencoba berbicara dengan Youichi-kun."

Perempuan itu berlalu. Mamori menghela nafas. Hidupnya semakin menyedihkan saja.

Ibunya baru saja meninggal sebulan yang lalu, tapi ayahnya kini sudah menikah lagi dengan orang yang tidak berkeprimanusiaan (paling tidak begitulah menurut Mamori) yang sekarang telah RESMI menjadi Ibu barunya. Yang cukup membuatnya menderita, paling tidak.

~*~*~*~

_**What will I do?**_

_**After everything was end**_

_**After that black wings was covered me?**_

Mamori tetap duduk diam di kelasnya hingga istirahat siang, tidak berminat untuk keluar dan hanya memandangi segalanya lewat jendela, dan mendadak ia mengeluarkan buku kesayangannya. Diary miliknya. Ia membawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Kemanapun. Dimanapun. Buku itu satu-satunya tempat ia bisa menuangkan segalanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Gadis Bodoh?" seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Eeh?" Mamori menoleh. Orang itu menunjukkan ekspresi tidak peduli. Dia tampak tak tertarik sedikitpun. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau kenapa sih?" kata seorang Youichi Hiruma dengan tatapan geli, "Apa kau tidak bisa bicara, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar atau melihatmu bicara di depan umum. Umm, dan kau selalu, well, dengan buku tebal itu," ujarnya ringan, mengacak-acak rambut Mamori. Mamori keheranan.

"A-aku hanya takut," kata Mamori agak gelagapan.

"Ngapain takut? Kau hanya tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kan, Gadis sialan? Kekeke."

"Ettou… Aku," Mamori tersenyum kecil, namun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yeah, sepertinya susah bicara denganmu," kata Hiruma pada akhirnya, tapi dia menyeringai senang, mengacak-acak lagi rambut merah gadis itu.

Mamori mengeluh sedikit, Hiruma berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu, setelah puas dengan pembicaraan singkat yang benar-benar singkat itu. Keluar kelas. Mamori hanya duduk, tetap duduk. Diam. Namun di hatinya ia sungguh senang, ternyata Hiruma tidak berusaha menjauhinya. Ia memandangi senang buku diary-nya. Menulis beberapa kata, yang tadi baru saja dialaminya.

Tanpa menyadari, kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya saat itu juga.

DREEEEEEEETT! Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Perempuan yang sebelumnya mengancam Mamori, masuk dengan Ekspresi marah dan memukul meja milik Mamori keras-keras. Mamori mengangkat wajahnya. Memandangi orang itu.  
"Kau, ternyata memang tidak bisa diberitahu! Dasar orang tidak tahu diri!" teriaknya agak keras. Membuat beberapa yang lain masuk ke dalam kelas. Bukan hanya beberapa, tapi malah nyaris setengah dari kelas ada di sana.

Mamori keheranan. Apa yang salah darinya? Apa?

"A-apa? Aku tidak tahu…"

"Apanya yang tidak tahu?! Kau sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak mendekati orang itu. Agar tidak mencoba bicara dengannya!" pekiknya lagi. Orang-orang sudah berkumpul di antara mereka. Memandang heran. Separuh dari mereka mulai berkomentar sambil berbisik pelan.

Apa? Mamori sama sekali tidak mengerti apa salahnya. Apa ini mengenai Hiruma? Apa karena ancaman gadis ini? Apa benar-benar hanya sesepele itu? Bukankah ia tidak mencoba untuk mengajak Hiruma bicara, hanya saja, pria itulah yang mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu? Bukankah ia hanya diam sejak tadi di kursinya?

"Aku," kata Mamori berusaha membela diri, "Aku tidak mengerti, bukan aku…."

PLAAAAK! Tangan perempuan itu mendarat mengenai wajah Mamori dengan keras. Buku diary-nya terjatuh begitu saja. Mamori sendiri merasa rahangnya bergeletak. Entah berpindah atau apa. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Ukh," Mamori mengerang kecil. Mencoba berdiri. Pipinya mendadak merah dan jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi akan menjadi biru. Perempuan tadi mengambil buku Diary milik Mamori yang baru saja ia tulis dan terjatuh. Buku diary berwarna merah muda. Buku yang menjadi tempat curahan hati Mamori satu-satunya.

Perempuan yang menampar Mamori membaca sekilas buku itu. Dan ia mendadak tersenyum.

"Oh, jadi ini ya semua pelampiasanmu? Mari kubocorkan di depan umum!" teriak wanita itu keras-keras. Mamori tersentak. Yang lain segera mendesak agar perempuan itu segera membacakan semuanya.

"Ja-janga…" rahang Mamori seolah membeku. Sulit sekali ia bicara.

"_Hari P tanggal X_," perempuan itu mulai membaca, dengan keras. Sudah keburu dan Mamori tidak bisa menghentikannya. Semua mendadak tertawa. Mamori merasa benar-benar malu.

Mamori terjatuh ke lantai, terduduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Perempuan itu membacakan semua, Mamori ingin marah, tapi ia tidak berdaya. Entah apa yang membuat Mamori begitu ciut di hadapan semuanya.

Suara tawa membahana di dalam kelas itu. Mamori menangis, sekarang, siapakah lagi tempatnya mengadu? Setelah semua ini, setelah perempuan itu membuatnya dipermalukan?

Mamori bangkit dan berlaris. Membanting pintu kelas.

BLAM!

DBRAK! Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hei, Gadis bodoh, ap.."

"Bukan urusanmu!" pekik Mamori pada orang itu, samar-samar ia mengenali sosok yang tadi ia tabrak. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Semuanya sekarang selalu menganggapnya sebelah mata. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Semuanya begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa hidupnya seperti ini? Kenapa? Apa salahnya? Apa? Apakah keberadaannya begitu tidak diinginkan? Apa semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan?

Hanya ada satu penyelesaian untuk semua ini… untuk semua kesalahan yang telah ditimpakan padanya…

Mamori berlari hingga ke Laboraturium Sains. Mengambil spiritus dan alkohol, serta bensin untuk praktek mereka serta korek api terdekat.

Hanya ada satu penyelesaian.. Satu-satunya jalan…

_**MATI!**_

_**BUNUH MEREKA!**_

_**MATI!**_

Mamori menyiram bensin di sekitar Laboraturium itu. Tempat itu terhubungkan ke berbagai tempat dengan pusat sakelar listrik yang terdapat di sana. Kabel-kabel yang bersambungan, jika api menyulut, maka akan sampai ke lantai bawah sekalipun.

_**MATI!**_

_**HANYA ITU!**_

_**MATI!**_

Mamori menyalakan koreknya, hendak menjatuhkannya ke bensin di lantai itu. Membiarkan dirinya akan terbakar habis di ruangan itu. Membiarkan segalanya berakhir.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, GADIS BODOH?!" mendadak seseorang berteriak dari luar.

Mamori menoleh dengan pelan. Dia melihat sosok tinggi itu. _Hiruma_. Ya, Hiruma yang ada di sana. Di tempat itu.

_Kau memang spesial buatku_

_Kau bisa memberikan warna dalam hidupku.._

_Tapi, meski begitu…_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," Mamori tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya ingin membunuh mereka."

"JANGAN!"

"Kau istimewa, Hiruma-kun, tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa melarang diriku sendiri," Mamori menjatuhkan koreknya.

BLARRRRRRR! Api menyulut, pintu tidak bisa dilewati, karena tertutup api.

Hiruma memperhatikan dari luar. Gadis itu masih terlihat jelas. Ia memegang spiritus dan alkohol sekarang. Menyalakan spiritusnya, dan hendak menuangkan alkohol ke spiritus itu. Dan membuat benda itu meledak.

"JANGAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, GADIS BODOH! KALAU KAU TUANGKAN ITU, MAKA……"

"Akan meledak, dan aku akan mati, kan?"

Hiruma terdiam.

"Aku kesal, semuanya menganggapku salah, padahal aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Memangnya semua bisa diselesaikan dengan hal seperti ini?" Hiruma berteriak, keringat sudah menetesi kerahnya. Api sudah begitu besar.

"Mungkin saja."

_**MATI!**_

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku senang, bisa bertemu denganmu, meski hanya dalam waktu singkat. Kau benar-benar, seseorang yang istimewa untukku, Hiruma-kun," Mamori tersenyum kecil, menuangkan alkohol ke spiritus yang menyala itu.

"JANGAN!" tapi semua telah terlambat.

"Terima kasih.. maaf," suara gadis itu terdengar sebelum suara ruangan yang runtuh dan ledakkan terdengar keras, memekik telinga.

DBHUAARR!

"Hiruma-san!" Tanya salah satu guru yang panik karena telah tahu adanya kebakaran, "Kenapa anda ada di tempat semacam ini? Apa orang yang membakar, anda tahu siapa?"

"GADIS ITU DI DALAM! GADIS BODOH ITU!" Pekik Hiruma mencoba menerobos, tapi ditahan oleh beberapa orang yang berkumpul di sana.

"Sialan," Hiruma memaki pada orang-orang itu, "Gadis itu yang membakarnya! Dia di dalam!"

Kebakaran semakin membesar, semua berlarian. Api menyulut semakin cepat. Hiruma dan orang-orang tadi sudah berada di luar, namun korban jiwa tidak dapat dielakkan. Hampir 200 siswa siswi kehilangan nyawanya. Gedung SMA Deimon itu terbakar habis tanpa sisa dalam waktu 30 menit. Meruntuhkan seluruh bagian berkayu dan menghanguskan semuanya. Termasuk Mamori sendiri.

Api baru dapat padam setelah satu jam dan 5 mobil pemadam berjaga dan para warga sekitar berusaha untuk memadamkan api.

"Kau memang dendam pada mereka, ya?" kata Hiruma dengan seringai, memandangi bangunan yang telah sepenuhnya hangus itu, "Tapi, kenapa kau juga bunuh dirimu sendiri?! Kenapa, bodoh!"

****

_**I'm here**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Do you heard my voices?**_

_**Do you know that I'm here, always?**_

_**Here,**_

_**I'm here**_

_**Dearly**_

Mamori tersadar dari seluruh lamunannya. Menatap lagi pria yang tidak bisa ia sentuh itu, di depannya. Sungguh tragedi yang menyedihkan.

"Seandainya saja, saat itu tidak terjadi," Hiruma menggenggam abu dalam tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Mamori mencoba memegang tangan itu, namun tetap saja, itu percuma. Ia bukan manusia, keberadaannya bukan apapun lagi saat ini. Ia hanyalah jiwa yang gentayangan mencari kedamaian. Tapi kedamaian itu belum bisa ia dapatkan sampai saat ini.

Mamori berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, pada saat itu.

"Hi-hiruma-kun," Mamori meneteskan airmata di pipinya yang keruh itu. Air mata itu berjatuhan ke tanah.

_**I just wanted to meet you, dearly**__**..**_

_**I just wanted to see you, honey..**_

_**But why?**_

_**But why I can't?**_

Ya, Mamori selalu menunggu pria itu. Hanya pria itu, satu-satunya. Hanya ingin sekali saja menatapnya. Bertemu wajah dengannya…

Tes… Tess.. Tes..

Air mata Mamori berjatuhan bersama air hujan yang dingin dan tiba-tiba datang.

GREB!

"Eh?"

"Kau, kau Gadis bodoh itu kan?" pekik Hiruma, memeluk Mamori. Mamori keheranan, kenapa Hiruma bisa melihatnya. Dan memegangnya, memeluknya hangat. Memanggil namanya. Seperti mimpi sewaktu ia hidup dulu.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Aku hanyalah jiwa. Hanya roh," kata Mamori memandangi tubuhnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memadat.

"Aku hanya melihatmu menangis di belakang punggungku. Kenapa kau mati? Lalu setelah seperti ini, apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Mamori akhirnya tenggelam dalam pelukkan hangat pria itu. Ia membalas memeluk pria yang selalu dihadapinya dengan gelagapan itu. Benar-benar, ia bisa menyentuhnya. Memeluknya, memegang tangannya.. mendengar suaranya.. menjawab lamunannya..

"Hiruma-kun," kata Mamori, "Maaf."

Sepatah kata yang menyiratkan penyesalan bagi Hiruma dan Mamori sendiri.

_**My Dearly…**_

_**I always here..**_

_**Wanted to meet you..**_

_**Wanted to see you..**_

_**Wanted to…**_

"Jangan minta maaf, dan jangan bergentayangan seperti ini. Kau tidak pantas di tempat ini," kata Hiruma.

"Aku sendirian.. selama ini.."

"Dan aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa kesepian, jadi pulanglah ke tempatmu yang nyata. Gadis sialan, jangan sendiri di tempat seperti ini. Di tempatmu yang seharusnya, kau pasti bahagia."

"Aku…"

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau seperti itu. Apabila kau juga bahagia."

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Mamori spontan, memeluk Hiruma lebih dalam dan langsung melumat bibir Hiruma, dalam-dalam. Membiarkan lidah mereka beradu dalam rintiknya hujan di tengah bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah itu. Mamori seolah kehabisan waktu, ia melepaskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Tubuhnya yang tadi memadat, sekarang semakin menipis dan mulai bersinar, ingin menghilang.

Pelukan Hiruma terlepas begitu saja. Tembus ke tubuh transparan Mamori yang semakin meredup itu, namun disinari cahaya putih yang begitu lembut.

"Terima kasih," kata Mamori, "Kebimbanganku sudah hilang. Aku sudah bisa _pulang_."

"Selamat tinggal," kata Hiruma singkat. Menyeringai ke gadis itu. Rambut pirangnya basah kuyup dan layu.

Mamori nyaris menghilang.

"_Aku akan menunggumu_," dan BLEP! Semua hilang. Roh Mamori menghilang dari sana. Tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Hiruma berdiri dan melihat tempat dimana tadi Mamori berdiri. Membayangkan gadis itu di sana. Duduk dengan diary-nya. Menyadari kalau ternyata kebimbangan gadis itu adalah dirinya. Namun itu sia-sia. Ia menghela nafas. Dan ia segera berjalan, berlalu dari tempat itu.

_**Thank you,**_

_**My Dearly..**_

_**Finnaly..**_

_**I can do it..**_

_**Finnaly, I can say "Goodbye" to you**_

_**I'll be waited for you..**_

_**Always..**_

_********************END*********************_

**From Author GJ :**

**HIE! FANFICT ABAL LAGI!**

**Huwee, ini sih idenya muncul gitu aja. Mungkin pasaran, tapi ini murni ide saya kok. Soalnya lagi stress sama ulangan yang menggila. Padahal kelas 3 yang UN, tapi kelas 2 kayak saya yang kena imbasnya juga, Materi banyak harus selesai dalam waktu yang singkat, dan otomatis, ulangan juga semakin dikebut biar sesuai jadwal. Cerita ini muncul begitu saja sih *ngga nyambung***

**Yah, yah, begitulah pokoknya. Jadi Mamori mati bunuh diri gara-gara kesepian itu tadi. Oke, well, itu kesimpulan utama kita. Meski datar dan tidak menyenangkan, tapi ya sudahlah, Cuma ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk melampiaskan kekesalan saya sama ulangan yang tidak berprikemanusiaan, yang membuat saya harus belajar pagi-pagi dari jam 4 subuh sampai jam 6. dan laptop tidak selamanya ada di rumah, pagi dan siang hari pasti ada di kantor bapak saya tuh (**_**maklum, saya kan nyolong dari bapak saya. Hehe, dari malam ampe besok paginya**_**). Dan bagi semua senpai yang menghadapi UN, **_**good luck all**_**.. Meski Abal dan sangat-sangat-sangat tidak asik, tapi saya harap masih mau ada yang mau membaca cerita ngga jelas ini.**

**Maapkan berbagai Typo dan kesalahan, maklum, ngetiknya dikebut juga. Hehe. **

_**Okeh**_

_**Dengan gila-gilaan**_

_**Dengan bawa gergaji**_

_**Gunting rumput, kampak, sabit, dan golok tercinta**_

_**Mari review dulu FF ini**_

_**Sebelum anda semua mencoba membunuh author gila ini..**_

_**REVIEW ONEGAIII!!!**_


End file.
